


Darling hold me tightly (I think you and me, we might be falling)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend the morning together.  Loosely inspired by the recent promo featuring our fave Soft Domestic Boyfriends™.





	Darling hold me tightly (I think you and me, we might be falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of the characters.  
> Title is from Falling by The Lumineers.  
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus

Golden light was sneaking its way into the bedroom.  Alec rolled over, burying his face into the pillow.  He felt Magnus chuckle against him and groaned in response.  Magnus pressed a kiss into the side of Alec’s forehead.  Alec rolled again, this time turning himself so he could bury his face into Magnus’s chest.

 

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus said, his voice still thick with sleep.  Alec hummed and pressed a kiss into Magnus’s chest, just above his heart.  Magnus’s arm tightened around Alec, pulling him closer and Alec sighed, content.

 

That is, until his phone’s shrill ring erupted into the quiet bedroom.  Alec groaned loudly.  Magnus chuckled and loosened his grip so Alec could roll over and check the caller ID.

 

“Yeah, Jace?” he said, his voice rough from sleep.

 

While Alec was on the phone, Magnus busied himself with admiring his angel.  The gold light of dawn was streaming through the windows now, more confident than it had been only moments ago.  The light hit Alec in a way that took Magnus’s breath away.  He was _beautiful_.  Magnus had always thought of Alec as his angel, but this morning especially he could see truly how angelic his Alexander was. 

 

Alec ended the phone call and turned to Magnus, catching him staring.  “What?” he asked with a smile that stopped Magnus’s heart for a second.

 

Magnus shook his head, a smile forming on his own lips.  “You’re so beautiful,” he said simply, for once unable to find the right words to capture how he was feeling.

 

Alec’s smile widened.  “You’re the beautiful one,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Magnus.  The kiss was short and so innocent, and yet Magnus could feel the love radiating off Alec.  All he wanted to do was push Alec down into the bed and kiss him senseless.

 

“Do you have to go to the Institute?” he asked instead.  He grinned when Alec shook his head.

 

“Not yet, not until this afternoon.  That’s why Jace was calling.  The Clave envoy who’s coming today isn’t coming until later now.  The meeting got pushed back.”

 

“So until then, you’re all mine?” Magnus asked, a mischievous glint in his cat eyes.

 

“Yes,” Alec said, his smile brighter than any light that could’ve filled the bedroom.

 

“Good,” Magnus said, giving him a smile that felt just as bright.

 

“I’m always yours,” Alec said, and Magnus thought his heart might explode from how much he loved this man in front of him.

 

He pulled Alec close and kissed him, desperate to convey just how much love he felt through that kiss alone.  It was deep and it was messy and it tasted of morning breath, but Magnus didn’t care because it was _Alec_.  Alec, who could completely _wreck_ Magnus just by existing in the morning light coming in through the windows.  Alec, who had come crashing into Magnus’s life and utterly and irreversibly changed it.  Alec, who Magnus was ridiculously and irrevocably head over heels in love with.

 

They pulled away, finally, both men gasping for breath.  Alec’s lips were swollen and he looked as wrecked as Magnus felt.  The sight left a warmth building in his chest.

 

“I love you,” Magnus said, his voice thick, this time from emotion.

 

“I love you, too,” Alec answered, voice still rough.

 

Magnus was about to say something else when his stomach _gurgled_ from hunger.  He stared in awe at Alec, who had begun giggling, _giggling_.  The sound was beautiful and Magnus resolved that he would spend however much time he and Alec had together making Alec laugh like that.

 

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked, still laughing.  Magnus pouted, but his stomach gurgled again, giving him away.

 

“Fine, I’m starving.  And I only partly mean that as a euphemism,” Magnus added.  Alec laughed again and Magnus beamed.

 

“Come on,” Alec said, taking Magnus’s hand and pulling him up from the bed.  “I’ll make pancakes.”

 

Magnus leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.  “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
